Stuck
by GeminiPiper
Summary: Piper HalliwellGordon was stuck. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, her sad past and her piteous present. All the memories haunt her, day after day, as a psychiatrist who can't help herself. Then, she meets Leo. COMPLETE!
1. It

**AN: Okay, I know you guys must _so_ hate me right now, with my putting "Profiling Love" _and_ "The Reunion" on hold, but I can't help it! I got this idea through a mix of two songs and riding at night in the car. It was making me crazy not to post it and I can't seem to write any other of my fics with this one just here…In front of me…With no one reading it. Anyway, I have this fic planned out all the way to the end and I think you'll like it!! Okay, on with the chapter!!**

_Love is a painful, heart wrenching thing. Be it a love for a significant other, a parent, even a best friend, all of them can disappoint you and leave you stung. But if you continue to search for the silver lining, I have no doubt love can be all three. –Piper-Girl. _

The visible edge of the sun brushed the top of the Golden Gate Bridge as Piper's eyes opened slowly, hands underneath her head. It was a beautiful day and she felt empowered from the moment consciousness reached her. The world was her pie and damn if she wasn't the ice cream!

This mood instantly deflated when she remembered. She rolled over into her husband. "Honey," she said evenly, "Don't you have work?"

Dan shook his head, eyes half open. "No, Piper. I don't have to go into work until 12:00."

Piper smiled slightly and rolled off the bed, tapping the alarm clock along the way. She padded to the master bathroom of the midnight blue and cream colored house she shared with Dan. She quickly went through her morning routine, stopping briefly to contemplate who the hell had squeezed the toothpaste from the top of the tube. Dan.

Piper walked back into her bedroom to find Dan was gone. She crossed the navy blue, very plush carpet, to her closet. She flung the door open and sifted through her clothes until she reached a professional, but casual pair of white khakis. She paired them with a low-cut red blouse and red pumps. She brushed her brown hair until it shone like new money.

She walked down the stairs, dapper and stately. "Good Morning, Lucille." She said, greeting the live-in housekeeper as she folded laundry.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gordon. Mr. Gordon is in kitchen eating his Cocoa Puffs. I not know why he eat filth when I make perfectly good omelet."

Piper smiled warmly. "I'll eat it, Lucy."

Lucille nodded.

Piper walked into the kitchen. It was decorated brightly, in colors alternating between yellow and white. Eggshell to be precise. "Hey, honey." Piper said, walking over to the coffee pot. Dan grunted, absorbed in the stock market pages of _The Bay Mirror_, cereal at his side. She poured a cup of coffee and heaped up a plate of omelet.

She sat at the island, across from her husband. There was a morning rule in the Gordon house, with its three members. Don't disturb Dan while he's reading the paper. Piper had already broken the rules once, and she was about to do it again.

"Honey," she began tentatively, almost sure she knew that there would be no response, "are you free for lunch today?"

"Can't." Dan responded quickly, "I've got a meeting."

Piper raised her eyebrows. He'd actually responded. And fast.

-----

By the time Piper was driving to work, the bright sunny day had quickly morphed into a rainy, dreary one. Nonetheless, Piper sped down a little street, whizzing by the trees and grass on either side of her. She still didn't like to drive, not since…_it_ happened, but this car, the silver convertible, this was her baby, and for some reason, the speedy little sports car made her feel safe.

Just as she approached an intersection, another car came careening around the corner. Facing the possible fatal situation, Piper's heart pounded, the pressure making her feel as if she were going to pass out. All of the memories came flooding back, the screaming, the blood…She shook and swerved, veering into the grass alongside. After a terrifying moment, she realized she was safe.

She leaned back in her seat, sweat pouring down her face before a voice came to her.

"Oh my God, lady, I'm so sorry!"

Piper looked up into the face of a young man, no older than 18. He was holding an umbrella, and looked visibly shaken and sorry.

Piper sighed and smiled weakly. "That's okay, nobody got hurt, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was going to fast because my _girlfriend_," he said, sneering the word and gesturing to an angry redhead in his car, "kept yelling at me."

Piper chuckled. "It's okay, really. So long as you're not going to say that I gave you whiplash."

He smiled at her, apologized again and trotted back to his SUV.

-----

Piper walked into her office around ten that morning. "Cindy," she said to her blond bombshell assistant, "am I open for lunch?"

Cindy smirked lightly at her boss before checking. "Everyday this week."

For some reason, Piper's cheeks burned faintly with a blush. "Um…Well, could you see if A—" Piper cut herself off. Oh God, why did she want to say _that_ name, after all these years? Cindy looked up at her employer, wondering about the abrupt stop of her speech.

"Nothing." Piper said quickly. She dashed into her office and awaited her first patient.

-----

Leo Wyatt walked into the law office of Gordon, Harper and Crisp. He looked around the impressive marble floored lobby with a deft smirk and crossed it to the elevators, ignoring the plush burgundy chairs, the potted plants and the calls of the receptionist. He stepped into the mirrored elevator, pushing the button for the top floor.

He critically studied his reflection in the mirror. He had on a grayish-brown duster, that somehow went well with his blonde hair. He had on slightly baggy black pants and a gray blazer underneath. He smiled arrogantly, and did a little twirl, tapping his heel on the floor. He looked like a billion bucks.

Leo sauntered onto the floor. He walked up to the largest office in the firm. The plaque read: Dan Gordon. Leo smirked again, and opened the door.

"I don't need this shit!!" Dan yelled, absolutely livid at the person on the other end of the phone, "I haven't done anything!" At this point, he noticed Leo, who stood, sneering amusedly at him from the door. His frown deepened and he was silent, giving the person on the opposite end a chance to speak. After hearing what they had to say, he promptly hung up.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped angrily.

Leo turned his lips up in half smile and blinked lazily. "I'm Leo Wyatt. I'm taking the job in accounting, you know, dealing with the books."

Dan eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you in here?" He barked, leaning across his paper covered desk.

"They told me to get the books from you."

"They…" Dan murmured, continuing to mutter incoherently as she walked to a file cabinet. Leo joined him. Dan pulled out a select stack and put them in Leo's arms, but not before Leo noticed a whole separate set.

"What about those?" Leo asked nonchalantly.

"Those, I handle myself. They are kept here, in my office." Dan said darkly. After a moment, he glanced at his watch. Noting the time, he groaned. Then, with a sudden smile, he looked at Leo. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

Leo eyed him warily, first time sense he'd gotten there, his face shifting from the egotistical smirk. "What?" he asked finally.

"My wife," he began, "is home at this time of day and the maid's out."

"So?"

"Well, she doesn't like to be at home alone…It scares her. But if you have the key" he stopped to jangle it in the air, "she'll know that you're safe. We don't keep a hide-a-key." He said flatly.

Leo smirked again. "What's in it for me?"

**AN: So, what'd you guys think? Piper obviously has a very twisted, sad past and we all feel for her, right? Please review!!**


	2. Muppy's Head Wound

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Pay attention to Dan! He's got secrets!! One of you picked up on his odd behavior... Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Dan just glared at Leo for a minute.

Leo smirked at him, placing the books aside. "Look Gordon, I'm not your slave, I'm not your bitch and I'm sure as hell not your friend. What's. In. It. For. Me?"

Dan glowered at him. "I'll pay you. Drop by the house everyday, around this time, and I'll pay you. 100 dollars a week."

A hundred bucks a week! Leo could hardly turn him down. Besides, it was chance to see the Gordon house. "Alright." He agreed finally.

Dan put the key in his hand. "Good. Thing you've got to remember about Piper is that she's fragile, you've got to be gentle with her. Clear?"

Leo simpered at him. "Crystal."

-----

Piper walked aimlessly around her house. Being alone scared her. She analyzed so many of her patients with fears of being by themselves, but she couldn't get past her own. Everything struck a chord of agitated panic, from the tick of the clock to the settling floorboards beneath her feet.

As she made her 4th trip to the living room, she heard a sound at her door. Blood pumping in her ears, alarm beating in her heart, Piper bounded behind the door, picking up Dan's discarded baseball bat. After a moment, the door flung open.

"Honey, I'm ho—" The voice was cut off by the dull thud of wood against skull. Leo toppled to the floor, face first. It was then that Piper noticed the key that went flying out of his hand, and skidding across the hardwood floor.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She rolled him over. "I'm so—Holy shit!" Piper paled, tears springing to her eyes. She scrambled away from the awaking Leo to a place on the stairs, clutching her head and visibly trembling.

Leo groaned trying to remember what had happened. Oh, right. He groaned again, sitting up and kicking the door shut. Finally, he stood, a nasty lumping forming on the top of his head. He looked up to see Piper sitting in the steps, trembling like crazy.

He climbed up next to her and sat, noticing that she pulled away from him so far, she banged into the wall opposite. He furrowed his brow confusedly and reached out with a consoling hand, but she flinched. At least her tears were drawing to a close. He waited to see what she would do. Finally, she spoke.

"Get out of my house." Piper said, voice deep with sadness and anger. "Get out of my goddamn house."

Leo narrowed his eyes angrily. "Now, see here, lady!" he said, grabbing both of her wrists and pulling them away to reveal her face, red, flushed and wet from crying. "I didn't do a thing to you! First, you hit me over my head; what the hell was that?! Then, you yell at me to get out of your house! Like I did something to you! What, did I fuck you over on some money?"

By now, he was trying to figure out what he could've done to her to make her angry. Piper let out a low growl. "What is this, some kind of sick joke?"

Leo looked bewildered again. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Piper was angry. "Let go of me." She said finally, too tired to do much else. Leo hadn't even realized he was still holding onto her. She pushed her wrists away.

"Get out…" she said, sleep already taking over. "Get…" The word drifted off to a soft snore, her body slumping against him. Leo rolled his eyes heavenward, before scooping her up. She was surprisingly light. He carried her up the stairs, pausing briefly to contemplate which room was hers. He kicked he door open and carried her over to the bed. He placed her across the blanket and tried to let go.

"No…" Piper murmured, clinging to him, her arms around his neck. "Don't leave me…" Leo smiled gently at her and held on for a while, she smelled like vanilla and lilacs.

-----

Leo opened the door to his apartment to a happy bark. "Hey boy!" Leo said to the golden retriever, jumping at his feet. He looked up to see his sister, sprawled across the couch, eating Goldfish. "Liz, what are you doing here?" he asked, exasperation evident.

Liz finished chewing. "Duh, I had laundry." She pointed to towards his laundry area, and Leo distinctly hear his washing machine rumbling. His arms drooped, and he just looked at her. "Where have you been?" she asked, turning down the volume of the TV.

Leo laughed a little, tossing his keys onto the coffee table, and throwing his jacket across the back of the couch. "I was, uh, at my boss's house, looking after his wife."

"Oh no." Liz murmured watching him walk to the kitchen, where he then disappeared from sight. She brushed her brown-blonde hair out of her face. "You shagged her didn't you?"

He nearly spit out his beer. "It's not like that, Lizzie." He said, walking back into the room, collapsing across his easy chair. He kicked his shoes off.

"I know you, Muppy."

Leo winced. "Aww, Liz…"

"Leo, I'm serious, if you have sex with—"

"Liz," he said, cutting her off, "it's not like that. I'm just gonna drop by ever now and then and check up on her, see how she's doing, he worries. And don't call me Muppy."

**AN: So..........What'd you think? Please review!!**


	3. Yesterday

**AN: Thank you so much everybody!! I think this story wil unfold slowly, but you will be able to guess....Except maybe the twist at the end! -----cackles evily----- Okay, I hope you like this chapter!**

Piper lay next to Dan in the dark, running her hand over his bare chest. "Baby," she said slowly, "I forgot to take my medicine today."

Dan looked down at her with surprise and genuine concern. "What?"

"I forgot to take my medicine." Piper said, simply, gauging is his reaction.

"Piper, that's not good." He said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I know, I didn't mean to."

Dan slid down a little further to look her in her eye. "Do you want to go see Dr. Samkin?"

Piper shook her head and rolled over. "No, Dan. Dr. Samkin keeps telling me the same thing. That it'll stop happening as soon as I…" She trailed off.

Dan sighed. "Piper," he said, taking her into his arms, "It'll be okay, I promise. Everything will be okay."

Piper sat up, wrapping the sheet around her. "No, Dan, it will never be okay. Never again. It will never be okay. That's why this started happening. It's a punishment."

Dan pulled her down beside him, and held her for a minute. "Okay, Piper. But will you please see Dr. Samkin in the morning?"

Piper nodded.

-----

Leo knocked on Dan's office door the next morning. "I'm busy!" came the reply. Leo opened the door anyway.

"Dan, your wife has some illness."

Dan looked up to see Leo sitting on the little beige couch. "What the hell are you talking about, Wyatt?"

Leo sighed. "Your wife practically passed out on the steps at your house yesterday."

Dan sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, Wyatt. Piper's narcoleptic. She forgot to take her medication yesterday. You've got to regulate on that from now on."

Leo shook his head. "Gordon, she doesn't need a babysitter. She's a big girl."

Dan sighed again. "Look, do you still want the job?"

Leo considered it. A hundred bucks was a good wage. He could get more. Hell, he'd already been knocked over the head, that alone deserved more. "200."

"Done."

-----

Piper walked into Dr. Samkin's lobby. She looked around. Being there always gave her a warm feeling, with the colors brown and burgundy, not to mention the dark wood panels. It wasn't until she reached the office, with it's deep green and rich springy wood that she began to feel afraid all over again.

"Piper Halliwell-Gordon?"

Piper looked up. "That's me."

"The doctor will see you now."

Piper took a deep breath and walked to the office where the kindly balding doctor greeted her warmly. He kind of embodied psychiatrist.

Piper sat down in the couch opposite his chair, and before he could open his mouth, she spoke. "Dr. Samkin, I'm a psychiatrist as well and to be frank, I think you're a quack. You've diagnosed me with narcolepsy, and you say it will go away as soon as I work through the accident. You are wrong. It's a punishment."

"Piper—"

"Now, my husband will still pay you for the full hour, but I'm going to leave. Goodbye, Dr."

-----

Piper walked into the house, only to find Lucille getting ready to leave. Piper sat on the couch, propping her stilettoed feet up on the wood coffee table. She watched Lucille leave with a brief wave and a smile. Piper smiled back and closed her eyes for a moment, but reopened them when she got a violent image of a hurtling body. She took a deep breath and glanced at her watch. 3:33. She would take her medicine in about half and hour. There was a knock at the door.

Piper sighed, and straightened her ebony skirt and walked to the door, throwing it open. She stared yesterday in the face. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

Leo smirked at her. "I would've come right in because your husband gave me the key," he jingled it, "but I can't afford to be walloped again."

"What do you want?" she asked firmly, crossing her arms over her ice blue clad chest.

Leo frowned. "Look here!" he said, pushing his way inside, slamming the door. "I'm here to be nice. Your husband hired me, says you need to be watched, and I'm doing my damn job. Now we won't have another incident like yesterday, clear?"

Piper narrowed her eyes at him. "Crystal."

Leo smiled. "Okay, what time do you take your medicine?"

Piper sighed. "He told you about that too?" Leo gave her a dark look. She sighed again. "4:00."

He glanced at his watch. "Well, we've got about 15 minutes to kill, what do you wanna do?"

Piper looked down at her clothes. "Take a shower and change."

Suddenly, Leo had vision of her without any clothes on. He shook his head. "Right. Okay, you do that, but hurry. I'll just watch some TV. I'm Leo by the way."

Piper smiled despite her pounding heart. "I guess you know I'm Piper."

He grinned. "Yeah, hurry to the shower."

-----

Piper toweled off in her bedroom. She brushed her hair and walked to her closet. She found herself thinking about what Leo would think. Piper shook the thoughts away. She couldn't go there, she couldn't let her mind return to that place, it was hard enough with him being there. She quickly selected a pair of comfy jeans and a red tank top. She walked to the stairs to see Leo standing there, a glass of water and a bottle of pills in his hand, a smirk on his attractive face.

"I'm not a baby." She said, taking the remaining stairs. "I would've taken them." She took the items from him.

"Yeah, well, now you have to." She smiled and took the pills. She waited while he took the items to the kitchen. "Okay," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Piper was momentarily stunned, he smelled so good and he was so warm, his t-shirt worn just enough to be soothing. "Let's head to the living room, watch a movie or something, sound good?"

She looked up at him in awe. "You really are my babysitter, huh?"

Leo grinned. "In the flesh."

**AN: Okay, I think this chapter was fairly longish, to my credit, and I hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


	4. The Beautiful Woman Without Mercy

**AN: Oh my God, I love you guys so much!! You guys care, you really do (I think). 28 people have me on their favs and _40_ people have me on author alert!! Ahh!! Think I'm going to pass out!! Thank you so much. I have plans for this, "Profiling Love" _and_ "The Reunion", and I'm just getting around to them!!! Okay, enough chatter, here's the chapter. **

Piper wrapped her silk kimono around herself and walked down the stairs. Dan was sitting at the table, cereal of choice: Count Chocula. She just gave it a glance before wandering over to the coffee pot and grabbing a mug.

Much to her surprise, Dan spoke from behind the paper. "How did the whole thing with the—"

"Babysitter?" Piper said, her voice slightly edgy. "I'm a big girl, Dan."

"He said the same thing." He replied, scooping up a mouthful of cereal. "How did it work out?"

"Dan, I'm going to fire him." Piper said, adding milk and sugar to her coffee. As charming, funny, kind, courteous and handsome Leo was, not to mention how good he smelled, she couldn't have him in her house. "I can't see him, Dan. I can't have him in the house. It's for personal reasons."

Dan slapped his paper to the countertop and glared at her, eyes narrowed. Uh, oh. "Piper, has much as you hate to admit it, you need someone to watch you, to take care of you, I don't give a damn about whether or not you like him, get over!" Dan growled, picking up the paper as though that settled the matter.

Then Piper did something she hadn't expected herself to do. She snatched his paper out of his hands and threw it to the floor, stock market pages and all. "Dan, this is not over!" she shouted, her anger escalating. "This is not about you! I can't do this! I'm not strong enough. I can't deal with him here, everyday, I can't do it!!" Piper put her hand to her head, a migraine striking her.

Without a word, she walked to the medicine cabinet, picking up a bottle of aspirin. She looked briefly at the label, making sure it wouldn't counteract or upset her other medication. "What?" came Dan's voice from over her shoulder, "are you afraid you're going to screw with the babysitter?"

Piper's back stiffened and whirled around to face him, jaw set, resentment in every inch of her being. "_What_? You think I would _cheat_ on you?" Piper slammed the bottle on the table making him jump. "Dan, I am completely loyal to you. Always have been, always will be. But if you think for one moment I will be underappreciated for it you tell me right now. I will pack my bags and walk right out that door." The silence throbbed between them, bouncing off her anger and his fear. He'd never seen her like that. "I'm going to take a nap." Piper said, turning towards the entryway.

"You just woke up." Dan said, stating the obvious.

"I'm tired again." Piper snapped from the doorway. She walked back upstairs, her bare feet hitting the polished wooden steps with an indignant slap, up all 14. She walked back into the bedroom where the bed had already been remade, obviously by Lucille. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Piper drifted off to sleep where her nightmares again haunted her.

-----

When Piper awoke again, she found a note on Dan's pillow, saying that he'd gone into the office. On a Saturday? Well, he had said something about a batch of new clients. Piper looked down at it and found that she was debating between ripping it into little bit and crying her eyes out. She decided to leave it alone all together. She walked downstairs, this time not making a sound, almost gliding into the kitchen where she found her coffee mug, still sitting with the coffee inside ice-cold. That wasn't like Lucille.

It was then that Piper walked over to the fridge, noticing a note from Lucille about errands. Piper smiled to herself. "We really have to give that woman a raise." She picked up the mug and was carrying it to the sink.

"Oh, you're awake."

Piper was so shocked, she dropped the mug, watching it hit the tile with a crash, sending coffee and ceramic pieces everywhere. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, jumping away from the disaster.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Leo crossed the room, bending down to help her pick up the mess. Piper accidentally looked up into his blue-green eyes, sparkling with mischief and dancing with fun, she immediately lost herself in the piercing depths, sending her into flashback.

"_Adam, be quiet! We wouldn't want your parents to hear!" Piper giggled as she climbed into the Volvo. Adam slid in next to her, laughing as well. _

"_That wouldn't be so bad except…" he chuckled, making her laugh again._

"_Shut up, they'll kill us if they find out."_

"_Not to mention how Grams'll tear you up." Adam countered jokingly, looking out onto the peeking sun, rising fresh for a new day. They pulled off down the street, somewhere near the college campus. _

_They sang loudly along to the radio, doing air guitar and drums. _

Piper forced herself not to remember more. Her hands released the broken pieces she held, and they clattered to the floor again. "I'm—so—sorry." She stammered, standing up, Leo rising with her, wary of her sudden state. "I'm sorry." She repeated, trying to push her way past him.

But before she could escape, Leo grabbed her arm, whirling her around. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, realizing that he was here because of her husband, even though she said he was going to fire him. "_What's wrong_?" she repeated, angrily. Leo realized he may have hit a nerve. "What's wrong is, you could be a rapist or a murderer or a kidnapper, or just plain crazy and my husband thinks it's okay to give you a key to my house!! My husband thinks I can't take care of myself, and I can't help but wonder if my marriage is getting ready to fall apart!" Piper let out a frustrated grunt before yelling again. "And could you let go of me!!"

Leo released her, then smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm not a murderer, I promise." He said, raising his right hand in the air as if taking an oath. "And if I was a kidnapper, wouldn't I have done it by now?" He chuckled; it was a rich sound, deep and warm. "And, trust me, I wouldn't think of raping a strong woman like you. Can't afford getting hit again. My sister always comes to me with her math problems, how can I keep the upper hand if I forget all that stuff."

Piper didn't laugh. "I'm sorry, Leo. You came over here, only to be fired. I no longer need a babysitter." Piper turned on her heel, also saying that he could see himself out.

"La belle dame sans merci."

Piper stopped dead in her tracks and walked over to him. "What'd you say?" She asked suspiciously.

Leo chuckled again, apparently thinking her bewilderment was funny. "The beautiful lady without mercy."

Piper blushed, but quickly went back to business. "Yes, well, thank you, but I'm afraid you're still out of a job."

"Oh well." Leo said. "I just came here because you husband said you needed somebody to watch after you. He worries you know."

Piper rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was caving. "Alright you can stay. But unbeknownst to my husband I have hidden a revolver upstairs." He watched her walk upstairs, unable to tell if she was kidding or not.

**AN: So…Could this be a budding friendship…Maybe more!!! -----hints with eyebrows-----Tune in next time to find out!! Please review, makes my day!! BTW, not that you guys care, but I'm halfway looking for someone to write a story with and if you are interested, please contact me by email. But I'm only halfway, if somebody has a good idea or something, you know, I promise I won't steal it!!**


	5. Car Ride

**AN: Thank for all the reviews everyone! I'm still Piper-Girl, I'm just The Box now! It's like Pandora's Box, you know, _unleashed_. I'll probably change my name again soon, LOL! Anyway, this chapter is annoyingly short, but it's cute, so maybe all can be forgiven!**

**halli-halliwell: Thank you!**

**What About Scout: Yeah, she did need to be a little more suspicious of him, didn't she? Thank you for saying that! I love it! It's good that you noticed Dan, he's really not all he's cracked up to be, trust me. **

**piperfairy63: Speak French? Me? Barely. Actually, I'm learning. I got that phrase out of a dictionary. Seriously, I'm that sad…**

**patricia: Don't worry, you'll get your um…Relationship evolvement. The past…That…That could be the key to there whole relationship. I'm having so much fun keeping you guys in the dark!**

**Alyssa Halliwell: Thank you!**

**piper+leo4eva: Thank you!**

**scullymulder: That's okay, thank you!**

**kk241289: Thank you!**

**b.a.b.i.b.l.u.b.l.i.s.s: Thank you!**

After a refreshing, hot shower, Piper dried off, and wrapped herself in her kimono and padded down to the kitchen, where Leo was sitting, a piece of paper in his hand, frowning down at it. "What's wrong?"

Leo looked up at her voice. For a moment, he was awed. She looked highly feminine, the beige silk kimono, hugging her curves, enveloping her sweet-smelling skin. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in gorgeous chocolate waves, her brown eyes, shimmering and glowing in the fluorescent light, her legs spilling out from under the robe.

"Uh…It's just my grocery list, I, uh, put one 't' in 'butter'."

Piper smiled, walking over to the refrigerator, avoiding his eyes. "I do the same type of thing." She paused, peeking onto the cool fridge. "Looks like we could use a few things too." She frowned for a moment, then straightened up. "Looks like we'll be making a trip to the grocery store." Before he could say another thing, she walked up the stairs to put on some clothes.

After 10 minutes consultation, she decided on a white sundress made of a scrunchy, summery material, with a, ultra light black jacket and black sandals that couldn't help but embody sex. She grabbed her purse, both black and white and walked downstairs. She found Leo sitting on the couch. Come to notice it, he looked good, crisp but chill in a khaki green t-shirt and black jeans. What she wouldn't do it him…No! She was a married woman! Piper shook her head, picking up the keys to SUV she and Dan shared, though it was mostly left in the garage.

She stuck her sunglasses in her thick, silky hair. She held out her hands. "Are we going or what?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, hold on." He dug around briefly in the pocket of his jeans before following her outside, facing the bright, sunny day. She locked the door and trotted to the car, hoisting herself into the seat, Leo climbing into the passenger's side. They were silent for a moment, as she rolled down the windows and turned on the radio, Maroon5's "This Love" blaring from the speakers before she turned it down.

"You mind if I smoke?" he asked. Piper shook her head and watched as he pulled a cigarette and liter from his pocket, he lit the cigarette. He took a long drag and then sighed, letting it out, as though he'd come home form a tiring day at work, and finally got to sit in his easy chair.

"So," she began, easing her car onto Lafayette. "what do you do…for fun?" She asked finally.

Leo took another drag before turning to her. "Oh, I don't know, regular stuff, I guess. I go to clubs, you know, date." He chuckled. "Occasionally."

She smiled sideways at him, but then returned her attention to the road. "Yeah, it was hard for me too. Before I met Dan." She paused, her intent gaze flickering over his profile, a cigarette sticking from between his lips. "It was kind of a whirlwind, you know? I was kind of on the rebound." She blushed, realizing the way he looked at her, with a mixture of surprise and dry amusement. "But, uh, he was there for me in a bad time, and it just kind of escalated from a comfort zone. You know?"

Leo nodded. He didn't really, but he felt it was wise to at least pretend to empathize. "You know, once," he pushed his hair out of his eyes, and took another drag. "I actually broke up with somebody over, well…It was some dumb shit anyway."

"What was it?" Piper asked, fiddling with the radio a little as Nickelback's "How You Remind Me" came on. She glanced over at him. "I mean, if it's not to prying of me."

"No, no. It's just…She was kind of nerdy." He blushed. "We were in high school, I was you know, a typical asswipe jock, and she was…" He laughed softly, as though he could just conjure up her up. "A mess."

"I was too." Piper said, stopping at a stoplight. "Really horrible. Just ugly."

Leo smiled at her, placing a warm, comforting hand on her knee. "Non sum qualis eram. And neither are you."

"What does that mean?" Piper asked as they pulled into the parking lot at the grocery store.

Leo blinked lazily before grinning. "I am not what I used to be." She smiled and blushed again before getting out of the car, locking up and making her way to the cart corral. "Aren't you supposed to get one inside the store?" he asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, sure, but it's closer this way and I'm a lazy person." She pulled the cart out and started towards the store.

"Let me push that for you." Leo offered, taking control before she could say no. Before she knew what was happening, he'd revved the basket up like a scooter and was maintaining a balance on it and laughing like a little kid, whizzing by shocked little old ladies.

Piper burst out laughing and chased after him, shouting his name.

**AN: So, Piper thinks the babysitter's hot…Humm… Please review, you know I love it!**


	6. The Diamond Necklace

**AN: Thank you guys so much! I love you! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! First, I had this chapter all typed up, but then I didn't like it, so, I ripped it all apart and had to start over! Then, the Charmed first season DVD came out today (well, technically, yesterday) and I've just watched 10 episodes in a row! I'm so happy! My mom was making fun of me, but we were all laughing, so I wasn't greatly insulted…Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! BTW, If you hadn't noticed, I've changed my name _again_, sorry, but I'll keep this one until I come up with something I _really_ like-D **

Piper picked at her bagel.

"How do you do that?"

Piper looked up at Phoebe and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"How do you pick at a bagel?" Phoebe asked, gesturing with her own. "It has cream cheese on it. Your fingers aren't even cream cheesy."

Piper grinned. "Yeah…I've just got a lot on my mind…"

"Like?" Phoebe asked, leaning across the small table.

Piper shook her head. "Nothing."

"So, how have things been going with the babysitter?"

Piper just looked at Phoebe. "Fine, didn't Prue say she was going to meet us?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, but then she backed out, and so are you." Phoebe paused. "You know, the whole thing is actually kind of weird when you think about it. I mean, supposedly, your husband gives this guy a key to your house and then he comes in to…_Take care of you_." Phoebe stopped and laughed, taking a bite of bagel. "Then again, that's probably why you hit him over the head."

Piper laughed and slumped down comfortable in her wrought iron seat. "Well, apparently, I'm a pretty good hit. He's been complaining about a bump and headaches for the past two weeks."

Both sisters laughed. "Humm." Phoebe said a moment later, "Piper, you know, I know you."

Piper's face turned serious. "Where is this going?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and where this is going, Piper, I know all about your um…Marital situation. And I know you might have a teeny crush on the Leo and all but—"

Piper shook her head. "Phoebe, no. No, no, no, no, no. I do _not_ have a crush. I'm _married_." Piper poked her finger on the table top to accent her point. "Further more, I've got to get going, if I'm gonna make my 12 o'clock."

"Yeah…" Phoebe said, watching her sister stand. Piper rushed off to her convertible and climbed in, turning on the radio.  
-

Piper opened the door to the house, calling out Leo's name. "Leo, honey, I mean…Are you home? I mean, here?" Piper stumbled over her words as she locked the door behind her.

"I'm—shit!—in here!" Leo called from the kitchen. Piper walked in, abandoning her things on the couch, to see Leo standing on her counter, messing with the cabinets.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Everyday, I open this cabinet, and everyday, it tries to come unhinged." Leo said, brandishing a hammer a little. "Basically, it was pissing me off, hand me that WD 40 will you."

Piper walked over and handed him the can. Next, she went to the refrigerator and dug around for the carrot sticks. She leaned against the counter and unconsciously began to watch Leo's…Ahem, _backside_.

"Hey," Leo said, "let's make some lunch, I love to cook."

"You cook?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows. "I'm impressed."

Leo laughed a little. "Yeah, well, two younger siblings, invisible parents, had to make due somehow." He said it casually, but she had the feeling there was more to it than that.

Piper shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Leo turned and smiled at her. "It made me who I am today."

Piper grinned. "Yeah, and I think you're alright. A little tetched maybe, but okay."

Leo jumped down from the counter. "Let's cook then."

-

Piper and Leo stood side by side, staring down the ingredients in front of them. "Okay." Piper began. "We need to attack this stuff and make it into—"

"Pasta with a spicy alfredo sauce, asparagus, and baked chicken. Also, a chocolate cake."

Piper grinned. "Yeah, that's the best part."

Leo rubbed his hands together. "Ooo, ooo, can I like the bowl?" He asked eagerly.

Piper smiled. "Sure." While Leo set to work on the meal, Piper set to work on the dessert. Once she'd mixed up the cake mix until it was a brown, thick liquid, she got a devious idea. With one spoon deep in the bowl, she threw a blob of mix at the back of his head.

Leo head rocked a little upon collision. He turned around, an angry look across his face. He crossed over to her in two steps. "That wasn't funny." He said, filling his voice with fury.

Piper blinked. "I'm sorry." She began, looking panicky, "I'm so, so so—" Piper was cut off by a handful of cake mix in her mouth. She worked her face around a little in indignation. "You are so gonna get it!"

From then on, it was full out war, filled with laughs and squeals. Leo slid on a glob and went down, taking her with him. All of a sudden, they were cramped in a tiny space, between the counter and the island, Piper onto of him, him gripping her bicep.

They stopped laugh and stared into one another's eyes. Piper could feel her heart pouding in her chest. Here it was. She was covered in smudges of cake mix and laying on the floor, sweating like crazy, married and she was about to kiss Leo. This _could not_ be happening. Piper started to lower her mouth to his.

"My kitchen!" Lucille screeched. "My kitchen! My kitchen, you have killed it! My kitchen!"

Piper looked up to see the Spanish woman in the doorway, oblivious to the hormone driven individuals below. Piper scrambled quickly to her feet. "Lucy, I'm so, so sorry! Why don't you take the rest of the day off and, um…" she looked around, "I'll clean up."

Lucy just nodded and turned around, muttering incoherently, in a daze. Piper ushered her off, before turning to Leo, who was standing uncomfortably by the door, rubbing his neck and head.

"That was…" he began, "Um…"

"Intense." Piper supplied, rubbing her arm. "Maybe you should go…" Piper said.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, um, same time tomorrow?"

Piper nodded as well. "Sure, bye."

"Bye." Leo got his stuff and left.

-

That night, Piper stood in front of her mirror getting ready for bed. She'd taken a long shower, getting all the mix off of her. Piper pulled an oversized tee shirt over her head, an old one of Dan's. She ran her brush through her hair. Piper couldn't deny what she'd felt between herself and Leo. It was electric, undeniable passion. But she could feel it running deeper, through her, something she longed for in her marriage.

"Piper!" Dan called from the bed.

"Yes, baby?" Piper asked, unable to keep the touch of weariness from her voice.

"Are you ever coming to bed, I've got a surprise for you."

Piper put the brush down and walked into the bedroom. Dan was propped up against the headboard, a pleased grin on his face. "What are you smiling about?" she asked, cuddling up against him underneath the comforter.

Dan just kept grinning as he produced a square midnight blue velvet box from the bedside table. Piper's stomach lurched. Oh God, what had he gotten her now?

"I saw this," Dan began, "and I thought of you." He put it beside her on the bed. "Go ahead, open it."

Piper reached out and cracked open the case. It was a necklace. A necklace with a large diamond pendant hanging down. Her eyes bulged. "Oh my God!" She said, sitting up. "Is this real?"

Dan kissed her on top of her head. "Of course it is, only the best for my baby."

Piper smiled and flung her arms around his neck pulling him to her for a kiss.

-

The ringing phone woke Dad from his post-lovemaking slumber. Blindly, he felt for it before issuing a gruff hello.

"This is Cory Halverson with the San Francisco PD."

"What the hell do you want?" Dan snapped angrily. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning, and I've just deflected 3 of your goons this afternoon!"

"Yes, I know, but we've got Special Agent Spencer here and—"

"Goodbye." Dan said, slamming the phone own on the receiver.

"Baby, who was that?" Piper asked groggily.

Dan quickly looked down at her, naked with the exception of the necklace. "Nothing, nobody, go back to sleep." No matter what, she could never find out.

**AN: DUN, DUN, DUN! Ooo, I wonder what Dan is hiding…What do you guys think it is? Please review! **


	7. A Walk To The Park

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you guys! I think you'll like this chapter! HINT HINT! Anyway, on with it!**

Leo walked into his apartment, the dog, Taye, barking at his feet. Liz was sprawled out across the couch again, this time a bag of Oreos beside her.

"Hey, Muppy, you're out of popcorn."

Leo laughed a little. "Yeah, well, have you heard from John?"

"You mean, middle child John, who's out in Colorado?"

Leo chuckled, pulling out his cigarette and lighter. "The very same." He said taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"Well," Liz began, "he called about his and Jenny's nuptials."

"Oh. How is that going?" Leo asked, turning off the TV and crossing to the stereo.

"Fine, I was watching that!"

"It's my house, my TV."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yuck. So, how are things going with the um…client?"

Leo sighed, slumping into the chair.

"Oh God." Liz said, "You _did_ have sex with her."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes, so are you telling me you didn't?"

"No, I didn't, but we almost kissed, having a cake mix fight."

"Ugh, I don't wanna know."

-

Piper fingered the pendant on her necklace nervously as she listened for Leo to come to the door. She had settled back on the couch, watching Jerry Springer. A few minutes later, she heard a door slam shut and a barking dog. She went to the door and from there, out to the porch where she saw Leo crossing the lawn with a large golden retriever, jumping up and down at his feet. She loved dogs.

"Aww!" she exclaimed, dropping to her knees in front the dog, not caring if her cargos were dirtied. "He's so cute, what's his name?"

Leo smiled. "Taye. He likes you."

Piper grinned as the dog tried to lick her face. "Aww, I like you too! Let's take him to the park!"

"My thoughts exactly." They hooked Taye to his leash.

"Oh wait!" Piper said, "Let me run inside and grab something." Piper dashed up the steps and back into the house. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed some baked chicken for Taye. She came out with her canvas bag and she, Leo and Taye started the walk to the park.

"How are things?" Leo asked lightly, once silence settled over them. He watched her hand fly up to the pedant on her necklace.

"Um, things are good you know…Dan, he um, gave this to me last night."

Leo laughed softly, so soft she almost missed it. "Well I assume it was a good night then."

Piper ducked her head embarrassedly. "I guess." What she didn't tell him was that he was the one running through her mind the whole time. Leo cocked his head at her curiously.

"You guess? I figured you had an excellent sex life from that smug smile Dan's always wearing."

"Don't talk about my husband like that." Piper said briskly, hand now fiddling with the chain as Taye barked at a passing squirrel.

"Your _husband_," he said, stressing the word with contempt, "is my boss and nothing else."

"Which should be enough to keep you from talking about him like that, especially to his wife."

"Who's a headcase in her own right." Leo spat angrily, holding tighter to Taye's leash, to keep him from going after a sparrow, not that he could catch it.

Piper remained silent, but her hand itched to reach out and slug him dead across his alluring jaw. After a tense moment Leo spoke.

"Shut up, Taye!" He snapped. Piper rolled her eyes and reached into the bag and gave him the chicken.

"You're gonna spoil him." Leo muttered sourly.

"Well, he's quiet now isn't he?" Piper said. By now they were at the entrance to the park. Piper led them in. They spent a good chunk of the afternoon playing with the dog, avoiding each other, until Taye fell asleep tied to a tree and Piper and Leo slumped tiredly onto a bench. Finally, they decided to talk to one another.

"I'm sorry." They said at once, both of them gazing out into the sunset.

"Don't be." Piper said, "I…It was my fault yesterday and I jumped all over you today."

"Yeah, but I had no right to call you a headcase. You…You've just got baggage, is all." Leo grinned at her.

Piper smiled back. "Right. Baggage. At least it's Prada." Both of them chuckled at her lame joke. Unwittingly, they leaned towards one another. Both of them could feel it coming, ears humming with anticipation, hearts jumping with longing. Finally, their lips met. Piper felt the surge immediately, his lips supple against her own, powerful, but gentle, caressing her softly. His tongue begged for entrance and upon gaining it, stalked in like it owned the place.

"Oh, Piper…" he said huskily, running his hands over her hair; to him it felt like velvet, or silk. Piper took her arms from around his neck and pulled away, if only for air, but didn't go back. "I'm…I shouldn't hav—"

She pressed her finger against his lips. "Do you mind if I take a nap?" She asked softly. Leo stared at her, then shook his head. Piper placed her head in his lap, closing her eyes. After moment, he could feel her breathing grow shallow and her chest rise and fall softly along with it. Slowly he put one hand in her hair, stroking it gently. Pensively, Leo stared out at the setting sun, wondering what exactly had happened.

**AN: Very short chapter, I know, I'm sorry, but mucho PiperLeoness right? Thought so! Okay, for all you PiperLeo fans out there…Things get a lot more interesting…And soon, _very soon_, we learn about Piper's past! Please review!**


	8. Chinese Food and Worst Fight

**AN: Hey everybody! I changed my name _AGAIN_! Sorry! But I'm sticking with this one, seriously! I hate to be or do one thing for too long (typical Gemini), so here we are! Thanks so much for your reviews! And for anybody waiting for it, I'm bringing back "The Reunion" soon! I promise I won't forget about it! With that out of the way...**

Piper walked into her house at around 11 that night. She and Leo had gone out to dinner, and then talked for hours afterward, neither of the mentioning the kiss. She'd kissed Leo. She had kissed Leo Wyatt. It shouldn't have mattered who she kissed, it shouldn't have been anyone but her husband. But it felt so right…

"Piper, where have you been? I was worried sick!"

Piper looked up at her Dan. "Baby, I'm sorry, I was at the park and—"

"With Leo?" he asked sharply.

Piper narrowed her eyes at him. "You hired him Dan." Instantly, he'd ignited a flame of anger in her, just the way Leo ignited a flame of passion. "I'm not gonna fuck him just because he's there." She spun around and started up the stairs.

"God, Piper, I don't wanna fight with you!" He yelled, resting his hand across the dark wood banister.

"Then why do you make everything something it's not?" She screamed, whirling around, dark hair flying around her.

"Why do you freak out about it?"

"Dan, damn it! I'm not gonna keep playing mind games with you. I'm fucking sick of it!" He watched her storm off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Piper, don't be like that…" Dan sighed as he trotted up the stairs, two at a time.

The door slammed. "Fuck off!" Dan tried the knob. Thankfully, she hadn't locked it. He found her facing the window and the rain beyond it. With a sly smile he put his arms around her waist. He started to kiss her neck, pressing his groin against her behind. "Dan, you smell like a whore. Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked. "And it's my client's perfume. Revolting woman." He added.

"You know what, I don't want to do that tonight." She pulled out an old standby. "I've got a headache."

"That's a load of shit and you know it." Dan muttered.

Piper tore away from him. "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I said _not tonight_!"

"You know what, Piper," Dan stepped back, throwing his hands in the air. "fine! But when I walk out that door, I may not be back!"

"I don't care!" Piper shouted. He swore then turned around and she listened as he clomped down the stairs. "Ya dickhead!" She shouted, right before the door slammed.

Piper dropped limply onto the side of her bed, head in her hands. She fell back against the pillows. Oh God, she and Dan had just had one of the worst fights in their marriage, and it wasn't half as loud as the one they'd had last month. Her hand went to the pendant, but she quickly dropped it again. She listened for Lucille before remembering it was once again, her night off.

Piper sighed and fumbled around for a moment, before picking up the phone. She dialed Leo's number without hesitation. It wasn't until the phone kept ringing that she began to have hesitations. Her marriage was falling apart, and here she was calling the man she'd kissed, though it was just once, that afternoon. Before she could hang up a gruff voice answered.

"What?"

Piper practically melted at the sound of his voice, however harsh. "It's…Um, uh, Pi—Piper."

She could hear him try and pull himself together. "Oh, sorry. Uh, what's wrong?" he cleared his throat.

"Um…It'd be a bit…too…Damsel in Distressy of me to say that 'I need you', wouldn't it?" She could practically hear him smile.

"A little. I'll be over."

Piper smiled, despite the knot of expectation in her stomach. "Thanks. Bye."

-

Piper sat on her porch wrapped in a honey colored crotched jacket, waiting for Leo to arrive. The rain pounded the earth around the porch, and she was grateful for the covering. She sort of felt like that Motel 6 commercial, "We'll leave the light on for you". She hated those commercials so much, it made her laugh.

Leo drove onto Piper's street with a mix of panic and patience. He knew why Piper had called him. Well, at least he thought he did. But "booty call" was a bit crude wasn't it? Leo shook his head as he pulled into her driveway. No, it had to be more than that. It just had to be, she had to feel it too.

Piper stood up as Leo approached. He looked so rugged and good. He had a bit of stubble on him, compacted from sleep, his black jeans clinging to all the right place, his gray tee accenting all of the right parts. She pulled him down for a kiss. She felt the same sensation of complete passion and something she either couldn't place, or didn't want to admit. Also, familiarity, but she couldn't help that. God, he felt so good, he was wet but she didn't care.

Leo pulled away, holding her by her elbows. "Wow. You really get down to business don't you?" He didn't ask where Dan was, he didn't want to know. This was him and Piper now.

Piper smiled what she hoped was seductively, and took his hand leading him into the house.

**_Come on closer,_**

**_I wanna show you,_**

_**What I'd like to do…**_

She shut the door behind him, locking it securely. "There, we're safe from demons, ghosts, all of those baddies." She said, going for a joke. And husbands.

Leo smiled. He'd immediately noticed the lights were dimmed, but he was usually there in the daytime. Another thing was the fire crackling in the fireplace. "Right."

"Why don't you sit down. Are you hungry?"

Leo grinned wider. "I could eat."

Piper smiled back, brushing her hair out of her face. "Good, I ordered plenty of Chinese."

_**You sit back now,**_

_**Just relax now, **_

_**I'll take care of you.**_

After a moment, Piper entered the room, a tray full of Chinese food in her hands. Leo's eyes quickly scanned over the feast, noticing egg drop soup, sweet and sour chicken, crab ragoon, rice and egg rolls. She put it on the coffee table and slid down, her back to the couch cushions. She picked up her fork and waited for him to slide down next to her.

"I got plenty of food." She said.

"I see that." Leo agreed.

"You have fabulous powers of deduction." She said, moving a hand over his thigh.

"Thanks." Unwittingly, Piper placed her hand on her necklace. Pensively, she stared at the fire, flames dancing, and offshoots in the forms of sparks. She seemed to blank out for a moment, between the wine she'd opened and the blaze. "We had a fight today." She deadpanned. Ah, so this was the reason she'd called him. She was desperate for love and affection. Leo felt a certain sense of bitterness.

Piper ran her fingertips over the diamond. "He thought…He thought that I was cheating on him. With you." She wasn't looking at him, hadn't been since the conversation started. "I… told him a wasn't. But…He pretended not to hear me or something. Just grabbed me and kissed me. He smelled like cheap perfume. He says it's a client's." He saw a flicker of emotion in her eye. He knew she didn't believe and briefly her hand let go of the pendant. But she began stroking it again. "He left. He said he might not come back. I told him to leave. I didn't…._don't_ care."

Finally, her hand dropped into her lap. Leo put one hand in her hair in what he hoped was comforting way. He liked the sight of his hand against her hair like chocolate silk. He watched as she chocked out a sob. "Leo—I can't loose him!" she exclaimed, falling into his comforting arms. Leo spoke some soothing words and ran a hand through her hair.

When she pulled away, he had to know, he didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "Piper, you invited me here, dropped all these hints. Is this about your fight or is this more?" He gave her an intent look, pushing all of his meaning into his eyes. After a moment, Piper reached behind her. Leo watched, speechless, as she dropped the necklace onto the table.

**AN: Oooo! Wonder what's gonna happen... -O Anyway, please review!**


	9. She Tells Him

**AN: Hey everybody! I know this took forever, and I'm sorry, but I was feeling uninspired and lazy and I wanted it to be just right. This chapter doesn't really flow as well as I would have wanted to (ahem), but maybe you'll like it! **

"What does this mean?" Leo asked, swallowing.

Piper smiled at him. "I think you know." Piper leaned over and kissed him ardently. Leo moved his hands to her back as they stood together.

"Don't come to me because you're mad at him." Leo murmured against her lips.

"I'm not. I know I'm not."

Leo pulled back to look at her. There, in the firelight, he could see so many things he hadn't seen before. He saw hurt, but that was expected, arousal, readiness, truth. He would do it is she would. He kissed her again, moving his hands to her chest. He started to unbutton her shirt.

_**Hot temptations,**_

_**Sweet sensations,**_

_**Infiltrating through.**_

_**Sweet sensations,**_

_**Hot temptations,  
Coming over you…**_

He couldn't help but look at the expanse of creamy skin that appeared with the undoing of each button. Piper grinned mischievously and took his hands in hers. She began kissing his palms, the fingertips, turning them over and kissing the backs.

Ah, so she was the teasing, sensual type. It was making him crazy. It was a simple connection of skin against skin, but it was just about the most erotic thing he'd ever felt. When Piper was finished, she started dragging him to the bedroom.

_**Gonna take it slow, babe,**_

_**Do it my way…**_

Piper and Leo started kissing again once they hit the top of the stairs. He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and threw the shirt down, then undid her bra, sending it the way of the shirt. For a moment he just looked at her, exposed, open, just for him.

_**Keep your eyes on me.**_

_**Your reaction, to my action,**_

_**Is what I wanna see…**_

She pulled him in the bedroom. She wanted this, so, so, so, so much. He was like chocolate, she just couldn't get enough. The semidarkness of the room threw her for a loop or a minute, compared to the light of the living room. He yanked his shirt off and threw it to the ground.

Piper ran her hands over his chest, her hands roaming over the groves his muscles had in between. He moved her to the bed, where they toppled together. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked, finality in his voice. Piper nodded.

_**Rhythmic motion,**_

_**Raw emotion,**_

_**Infiltrating through.**_

_**Sweet sensations,**_

_**Hot temptations,**_

_**Coming over you. **_

-

Piper lay next to Leo in the semidarkness, ran still pounding the windows. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, their faces inches apart, nothing separating them under the blankets.

"Oh God." Leo said breathlessly. So this was what Dan got every night. Lucky bastard.

Piper smiled. "Now let's not be unreasonable. 'Queen' will do just fine." She heard his laugh, felt it reverberate in his chest. The thought crossed her mind to tell him. "What if I told you I had a secret?" she asked softly.

Leo sighed. "We all have dirty laundry, Piper."

Piper nodded. "Let me up."

Reluctantly, Leo let her go and watched as she crossed the room to the closet, throwing on her kimono and reaching onto the top shelf. Leo looked at the brief exposed parts of her and wanted her back next him. "Come back to bed." Leo said, rolling over to face her better.

Piper glanced at him. _Every part of him_. She swallowed. "I…Hold on." She came back to the bed with a wooden box in hand. She pulled a key out of the nightstand. Leo looked at the box curiously. Piper knew he wanted know what was in there. Hell, she hadn't looked at it in years. Finally, she opened the box. Leo watched as she sifted through letters sealed with a lipstick kiss, movie stubs, concert tickets, and other odds and ends. "Turn on the lamp." She ordered.

Leo reached over to Dan's lamp and flicked it on, casting the room in an orange haze. She handed him a small picture, image down. Leo looked to her for permission, he turned it over. Damn if he wasn't looking at himself a few years back. Finally it hit him. "Is this why you acted like that that first day?"

Piper nodded, pulling her legs up to her chin. "You look just like Adam. I was sort of at ends with myself. I…"

Leo blinked at her vacantly. Then, he pulled her to him for a kiss. After that, he held her to his chest, kissing the top of her head, running his hands over her shoulders. "It'll be okay, I promise. Sssh…"

-

The following afternoon, Piper sat on the couch, awaiting Leo's arrival. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Piper!"

She sighed at the sound of Dan's voice. "Dan," she exclaimed, putting on a fake worried voice. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Yeah. Right.

Dan came in the room He looked halfway harried, but he smiled at the sight of her. "Piper, baby, I'm sorry."

Piper just sort of smiled at him. "Oh…So you decided to come home?"

He nodded, pulling her to him. He started kissing her collarbone, pressing himself against her.

"Dan—"

"Aww, come on, let's have a little makeup party. Tilt your head back."

Piper did as she was told. "Dan, please, I'm tired. Later, I promise."

He ignored her, hands moving down to the button on her jeans. "Just relax. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean fight with you last night."

Just then, they were interrupted by the door again. "Hey, I'm here—" Leo stopped short upon seeing into the living room. Dan turned around, looking annoyed.

"I'm here, Wyatt, I'll watch her today."

Leo licked his lips. "That's good. Piper needs her husband every now and then." He said with a smile. Yeah. Right.

Dan pushed Piper away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leo shook his head. "Nothing."

Dan started to advance on him anyway. "Dan!" Piper protested, one hand grabbing his arm, the other flinging upward for her necklace, but grabbing at air.

"Really?" Dan asked, shrugging Piper's hand away. "Is that right? What are you saying, I'm never here for her?"

Leo shook his head. "Whatever, Gordon. I'm gonna go." Leo slammed the door behind him. The married couple stood tensely for a minute.

"I really don't like that guy." Dan growled, turning to face his wife. Piper smiled weakly.

**AN: This chapter wasn't very informative, but Piper and Leo did get together, so to speak, so that's a plus, right? Please review!**


	10. A Torrid Affair and Night Gone Wrong

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is fairly long so…**

Piper milled and dawdled around her kitchen for a good part of Wednesday afternoon, taking the day off work. She lackadaisically wiped down counters, mopped the floor and polished the wood, just grazing Lucille's handiwork. Finally, she dropped onto the couch to watch a rerun of _Sabrina, the Teenage Witch_. She chuckled at one of Salem's retorts before snuggling in to take a nap.

Not 10 minutes later, Leo came through the door, tossing his backpack and keys into an armchair. He smiled down at her and retrieved a blanket, tossing it over her lightly. It was then that she chose to stir.

"Hey, honey, here so soon?"

Leo frowned. "Piper, it's Leo not Da—"

She cracked open one eye. "I know who it is." She pulled him down for a passionate kiss. They again made love in the master bedroom.

For a while after that it got to be a very exciting routine. She would greet him at the door, they would go in the house and have sex anywhere, the bedroom, the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen, even in Dan's study, in his favorite chair. After that, they would sit or lie for a while, speaking, silent. Occasionally, she would roll into his arms and cry, he would never ask why, or whose fault it was, just hold her until she smiled, however watery, at him. Then, they'd dress, he would have his cigarette, and she would spruce up the spot of choice. After these tasks were done, they made a nice snack and sat together, watching a movie, or playing Monopoly.

The funny thing was, though it was scandalously marked as an affair, with your typical betraying partner and sex filled time, the two actually enjoyed each other's company, not just each other's bodies.

One afternoon, with the sun just setting down below the horizon, they sat together on the porch, swinging a little on the porch swing. They didn't show too much affection, well aware of the neighbors prying eyes. Inconspicuously, he took her hand.

"I have something to ask you." He said solemnly.

"What?" Piper asking, stomach turning over. She couldn't imagine what would come out of his mouth. She waved briefly to the elderly neighbor across the street, Mrs. Tillman.

"I want you to come away with me on a weekend. I've already found the perfect place. It's secluded enough to give a plenty of privacy, yet civilized enough to have a CPK."

She laughed. "That's not saying much. What will I tell Dan?"

"That you have some sort of conference."

Piper shook her head slowly. His face fell at her apprehension. "Leo, I…It's dangerous. Can't we just stay here together?" She gestured towards the house with her head, a suggestive smile gracing her lips. Waywardly, she slid her hand over his thigh, dangerously close to his private regions. He groaned, and wanted to take her right there. But in the proper, secretive fashion, they stood and walked into the house, where there goings-on were left up to the imagination.

-

Piper remade the bed and watched as Leo reentered the room. She was sitting on the side of the bed, holding Adam's photo in her hand, running a lazy hand over the diamond pendant. Leo frowned, pulling his tee shirt over his head. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Piper didn't say anything for a moment. "We were being very, very stupid. We felt happy and giddy and fulfilled." She paused. He knew she was talking about the night of her and Adam's accident. "You see, I was still a virgin up until that night. That night, we'd made love for the first time. It brought us closer, and gave us sort of an adrenaline rush, so to speak. We were on top of the world."

She her hand dropped into her lap before she continued. "So, we snuck from his room in the garage apartment and stole his parent's car." she smiled at the memory. "So we climbed in, and sped on our merry way. Then…" she swallowed tears. "Then, we slammed into a patch of trees over by the college. We shouldn't have done much damage, really, except maybe, racked up the car. But the police said it was a freak accident, one in a million, you know."

Piper stopped again, the throbbing headache she'd acquired, pounding dully against her forehead. "My shrink says that since I have nightmares about it, I developed narcolepsy. My way of punishing myself. That, or my way of trying to work through it." She shrugged, almost helplessly tossing the picture onto the table. "But what can you do?" She put on a smile for his benefit. She stood up, neurotically smoothing her tight black capris, doing the same to the cotton baby blue tee.

"You don't have to be brave for me." Leo said, looking up at her face.

"I know."

There was an anxious silence between them, resounding against the walls. "We could watch a movie." he suggested. Piper smiled, taking his hand.

"Ooo! Let's watch _Selena_!"

Leo smiled. It was a common denominator between them. They both loved the music and they found J.Lo thrilling as the title character. "Okay…Wait a minute. I think we kept it to long, Blockbuster will have a fit."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, come on, come on, come on…"

-

Later that evening, after Piper's crying jag at the end of the flick and after a heavy make-out session, the couple was in the kitchen, going back and forth between kissing and making dinner. At the moment, it was kissing.

"Mmm…" Leo said, from his place leaned against the island, running his hands down to her hips. "I can't keep my hands off of you."

She pressed her forehead to his chest, hands moving to unbutton his shirt. "Ditto. We should probably stop." She said, pushing him over the counter, straddling him.

He laughed, an idle hand tracing a line from the side of her neck, down her cleavage. "Ohh. You set such a great example."

She laughed and climbed off of him. He rebuttoned his shirt and crossed over to the stove.

"I completely forgot about the food." She chuckled, bending over to peek in the stove. "Turkey'll be done soon."

Leo nodded, glancing at his watch. "Dan'll be here soon." Neither of them spoke.

"Piper, I'm home."

She winced. "Everyday, he yells my name." she said softly. "And I want to tell him to piss off."

"Hey, baby." Dan said dropping his briefcase onto the counter.

"I'm gonna go." Leo said. Piper watched with a painstaking gaze as he left the kitchen, whereupon she heard the door slam, assuming he'd stepped into the rainy San Francisco twilight.

Dan kissed her cheeks. "So…I was thinking, we could go out tonight." He paused suggestively, holding up a bottle of champagne. "Or, stay in."

Piper sighed, pulling the turkey out of the oven. "Dan," she began, once she'd straightened. "How come we never talk anymore? We used to talk."

Dan sighed. "Piper, let's not make this into—"

"No Dan! We need to have this out!" She angrily slammed the oven door closed. "We never talk anymore. All you ever want anymore is sex, sex, sex! We used to go out, and…double date with other couples—"

"That was before you got all weird on me!"

Piper glared at him. "Fuck you!"

"I wish!"

"This isn't about sex, Dan." Piper said, fingering the round diamond pendant. "I can't do this anymore."

"What? Fight? Have sex?" Dan threw his hand in the air dramatically. "My God!"

"Us." She said quietly. "_This_. Our marriage is a sham."

Dan just stood there with a looked conceived of being dumbfounded and angry. "What?" Piper watched his knuckles turn white, gripping the neck of the champagne bottle. At that moment, the neck shattered, sending bubbly and glass everywhere, lightly dotting her white cotton sundress. She gasped as he advanced on her. "You can't do this to me!" he yelled violently. She watched as he dripped blood on the floor from his glass bitten hand. "How dare _you_ try an' leave _me_, ya STUPID BITCH!"

Piper let out a yelp and dashed past him. She scooped up her car keys and tried to open the door, hands shaking.

"Don't run, ya lousy whore!" Dan yelled, no more then a yard away from her.

Mildly, Piper wondered if he'd started drinking already. Dan was now at her side as she finally unlocked the door. "You get out!" He screamed. "I don't need your emotional ass around here anyway!" He raised his hand.

Piper's heart pounded painfully in her chest as fear and panic rushed form temple to temple. He brought an open palm down across her bicep. That just made her mad. Briefly, she looked down at the little bottle of mace attached to her keychain. Then she sprayed him with it. He let out a truly foul curse and she ran out into the wet night.

**AN: Weird chappy, huh? Well, please don't think Dan overreacted, he has unsettled emotional issues as well. Sorta. (Do we really care?) Anyway, who do we think Piper'll run to? Please review!**


	11. And She Went To Him

**AN: Wow guys, this took me a long time to write, _and_ this chapter is shit! Well, maybe you'll like it… (BTW, thanks for your reviews, it's what keeps me going!)**

Piper's hand's shook violently as she drove in her car. She made her way twice around the park where she and Leo had shared their first kiss. That had taken her half an hour. Many ideas and thoughts chased one another around in her head. Why was Dan so angry with her? Sure, she'd be pissed too if he'd left her, but the bastard hit her! Piper felt sick and within another three minutes, she knew a panic attack was coming on. Slowly, she pulled over and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel.

Her stomach churned and her heart was beating far past its normal rate. Sweat slicked her palms and face and she found it hard to breathe. She shook and felt a little feverish. And damn if it wasn't still raining. After a full ten minutes, she felt well enough to drive again.

Leo padded barefoot around his apartment before grabbing a beer from his fridge and sitting on the couch. He let out a whistle, to which Taye came running. Leo propped his feet up on the coffee table and felt the golden retriever jump up beside him.

"Some weather we're having." Leo remarked. "Quite a storm." Taye barked his agreement. "Damn, you really do think you're human, huh?" Taye nodded and placed his large head on the arm of the couch. Leo chuckled and flicked on the TV. After going past the late night news, he loyally left it on _The Simpsons_. After enjoying the show for about 15 minutes, there was a knock at the door.

Leo pushed himself up. "Hey Taye, there's somebody at the door." Taye let out a dutiful bark. Leo laughed again, flinging before him. There stood Piper Halliwell, soaked through and through, looking a bit like a wet angel. The white dress did nothing to hide her vivacious curves. About a million wicked thoughts ran through his head, but all he did was hold out his arms. She instantly fell into them, burying her face in his big, warm, inviting chest. "Shit Piper, you're soaked."

"I shouldn't have come here." She said. "I should have gone to my sisters, someone else, anyone else, I shouldn't have come here."

But she had. "It's okay." He said soothingly as he kicked the door shut. "I don't mind. It's alright." He led her to his bedroom, Taye trotting after them. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a royal blue terrycloth robe. "Here, this'll keep you warm until I can draw you a bath." She just looked at him, her brown eyes wide and shining. He sighed and walked around behind her, starting to unbutton her dress.

She relaxed at once as he peeled soft cloth away from softer skin. "I left him." She said so softly he almost didn't catch it.

"You what?"

"I left him. I left Dan. He cam home, you saw that." Piper paused as Leo slid the dress down to her waist. "We had sort of a spat and I told him I was leaving—"

"What is this?" He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. The cut and bruise on her bicep.

"What is what?"

"You know what. Did he do this to you?"

Piper nodded. "Yes. After he broke the bottle of champagne."

Leo was pissed. "Fuck, I'll kill him!"

Piper turned around to face him as Taye barked at his owner's outburst. "You can't—"

"Justifiable fucking homicide. Down, Taye!"

"You can't kill him." Piper said soberly. "Then I don't know what I do." She took his hand and trailed it down her neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She ran his hand down over her collarbone. "I don't know where I'd be." She ran his hand between her breasts in a straight line down the center of her body. They both tightened.

"I want you." Leo groaned.

"I want you too." She admitted.

He grabbed her and kissed roughly on the lips. She knew part of it was left over anger for Dan. She knew part of it was raw, primitive desire.

_**Every time our eyes meet, **_

_**This feeling inside me,**_

_**Is almost more than I can take.**_

Her tongue entered his mouth and played with his, teasing him, tantalizing him. His hands slid over her body, slowly, as if he was taking his time. He wanted to enjoy having her; she had the feeling that this time would bring them even closer together than anytime before.

_**Baby, when you touch me,**_

_**I can feel how much you love me,**_

_**And it just blows me away. **_

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything,**_

_**I can hear your thoughts,**_

_**I can see your dreams. **_

"Do you want…I mean, are you sure you want to…" Leo trailed off.

"More sure than I've ever been." Piper whispered, moving one hand around to the back of his neck, the other pushing her dress off her waist.

_**I don't know how you do what you do,**_

_**I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better.**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side,**_

_**Forever and ever.**_

_**Every little thing that you do,**_

_**Baby, I'm amazed by you. **_

He put her underneath him. He was so close to having her the way he wanted her. Needed her. But he knew she would have her way with him first. Piper kissed and licked his neck, sucking softly on his flesh until she was sure there was a hickey. Territorial mark.

_**The smell of your skin,**_

_**The taste of your kiss,**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark.**_

_**Your hair all around me, baby you surround me,**_

**_You touch every place in my heart,_**

_**Oh, it feels like he first time, every time,**_

_**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes.**_

This was _their_ night. To be together, to forget about the world, the problems, setbacks and walls. They'd worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

_**Every little thing that you do,**_

_**I'm so in love with you.**_

_**It just keeps getting better.**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever.**_

_**Every little thing that you do,**_

_**Baby, I'm amazed by you…**_

**AN: The next chapter is coming _soon_, I promise. "The Reunion" and "Profiling Love" will be back soon, I swear. I'm also working on a Fictionpress story which will be out soon if you like my writing. Love story, he's a cop, she's a high-powered lawyer, we all know I'm a bit obsessed with that whole corporate thing. Anyway, please bear with me I've got finals. Love ya'll and please review! **


	12. Over Before It Started

**AN: Wassup! Anyway, there's some stuff I've been meaning to say for a few chapters now, and I'm gonna go ahead and say it now. First things first, _Selena _rocks! It's like one of the best movies of all time! I'm not Jennifer Lopez's biggest fan or anything, but the girl shows off her acting chops and in the flick, I think she had a bit of a bite! (Okay, that ends GeminiPiper's movie reviews! BTW, will be back with a review of _Hitch_) Anyway, if you ever have a question about a song I use, you can ask! The last one was "Amazed" by Lonestar (Everyone must hear this song) and I thought it fit so well. **

"You must be cold." Leo looked at Piper milling around his kitchen. She was sliding around in a pair of his socks, way to big for her feet. She had on a large sweatshirt of his and she was bent over, filling Taye's bowl with Kibbles 'n' Bits as he yapped happily at her feet.

"My feet were, a little. It took me forever to realize I wore flip-flops over here. The cold was probably inside me." Leo nodded slowly. He was wearing a gray tee shirt and blue boxers that hung down to his knees. When she thought about it, he looked kind of funny, his hair was mashed to one side and he looked sort of out of it. She had the feeling that he was one of those people who need caffeine to get his day going. "Do you want some coffee? I made a pot."

She watched as Leo limped his way over to the coffeepot. She cocked her head in confusion. "Thanks, babe."

"Why are you limping?" Piper asked, storing the dog food back under the counter. Leo just sent her a look before turning to get two coffee mugs from the counter. It took Piper a moment, then she laughed. "Oh! Ohhh…" Much to her surprise, he laughed too. He looked sexy when he laughed. Especially with the stubble along his jaw and the way his broad, sinewy shoulders bobbed a little.

"Babe, you're a piece of the work."

She grinned at him. "Thanks."

He sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "When'd you get up?" he asked, after the caffeine had charged his system.

"Around…8ish."

Leo looked at his watch. "We didn't get to bed until like, 6 o'clock and it's 12 o'clock now." He paused again, making sure he would get the simplistic math right. "You've had about two hours of sleep and you've been up for 4 hours…more than last night. Hence the limping."

She laughed again. He liked it when she laughed. It made him happy. Leo downed his coffee before turning to her and smiling. Piper crossed to him and gave him a good morning kiss. Mmm. Before teeth brushing. Nice. Just then the phone rang, causing the previously eating Taye to bound into the living room.

Leo rolled his eyes and ran after him. Piper followed as he said hello.

"_Leo_! I'm stranded! Come save me!"

Leo rolled his eyes again. "Liz, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I was at a party, and then, when I woke up, low and behold if I wasn't across town! I don't have any, money for a bus, I don't know anybody here, I only had my cell phone and stuff."

Leo slapped a hand to his face. "Jesus, Elizabeth." He only called her that when she really frustrated him. "Where are you?" He listened as she rattled off an address. Then, he turned to Piper. "You wanna come with me to pick up my sister?"

Piper was fairly shocked. "You mean…like, your sister?"

Leo laughed. "Yeah, you know, a female sibling?"

Piper nodded. "Right. I've got two." She paused. "Can we bring Taye?"

"I don't know about this, I look weird."

"You always look weird." He teased.

"But men's pants? Give me a break."

"You look kind of cute in my clothes." Leo nudged her provocatively. "You look better without any."

Piper grinned at him and turned to look at Taye whose head was lolling out the back window. The two figured they were about ten minutes away from his sister. They were having a great time singing along to the radio, and playing with one another. After a little bit, they pulled up in front of a random house with Liz sitting on the front step.

Liz jumped for joy upon seeing her brother's car. She stood up and bounded to the window. "Thank you _so_ much, oh my God! Hey Taye—Who's this?" Her tone went from thankful to accusing.

Piper was instantly uncomfortable. "Hi, I, um, I'm Piper Halliwell."

"The babysittee?" She asked.

"One in the same."

Liz gave her brother a very pointed look before climbing into the backseat.

The ride back to Liz's dorm was quiet and uncomfortable. Even Taye had felt the tension, settling his big head on the top of Piper's seat. Once Liz had been returned to safety, Leo immediately began apologizing. He turned to Piper as he started the car and pulled onto the street, whizzing past trees and grass.

"Look, I'm so sorry. She's usually a pretty nice kid. I don't know what the hell got into her."

Piper shook her head. "Leo, it's okay—"

"No, Piper, baby, it's really not—"

Piper screamed a scream that pulled at his heart. "Leo, watch out!" A red and white truck had dangerously whipped out in front of them. The ground was still slick from the previous night's rain. Leo swore violently as the car spun out of his control and sent the couple careening into the grass. Piper screamed again to the background of Taye's frightful barking. Piper shook in her place as the car crashed to a stop and she scrambled out, falling on her knees in the mud.

Quicker than she could call, Leo was at her side and any cars behind them had drawn to a stop. "Shit, Piper, are you alright?" Leo asked trying to haul her up beside him. She didn't budge, she just breathed uncontrollably, and tried to stop shaking long enough to speak. Within seconds, an ambulance and two police vehicles were on the scene. Two paramedics had Piper on her feet, who just continued to sob.

"Get her outta here!" Leo yelled angrily, upset with the fast-but-not-fast-enough pace of the medics.

"Sir, we're doing the best we can. She's sort of hysterical."

"Aren't you trained to handle this sort of thing?" Leo said, frustrated.

"Look, we're gonna have to give her something to take care of the hysteria, but until then, we're going to have strap her down. Do you want to ride in the ambulance?"

Leo sat pensively, staring down at a cup of coffee. He'd always hated hospitals. They smelled like medicine, disinfectant and death. He was miserable and furious at once. He was mad at himself and miserable at the whole situation. He was such a dumbass. The whole thing had been his fault. If only he hadn't been so preoccupied with Liz's rudeness, he should have been paying more attention.

He was only waiting until she awoke, then, he would take her back to his apartment, run her a bath and put her to sleep. The doctors had also given her something to keep her narcolepsy medication in check, since she'd forgotten it, running form her husband. The man who'd hit her. Lousy bastard.

"Where is she? Where's my wife?"

Leo looked up. Speak of the goddamn devil. He stood. "They sedated her." Leo responded dully.

"Wyatt?" Dan said angrily. "They didn't tell me you were here. What are you doing here?"

"I…" Leo could think of no way to wriggle out of this tight situation. "I was the one she was with during the accident. We were driving in my car, taking my sister home."

Dan was absolutely livid. For a moment, he was so angry, he couldn't see. Then, he spoke in a low, calm, sort of dull voice. "What. _The fuck_. Was she doing in your car?"

Leo set his jaw. Just being around Dan made him mad. What kind of man hit the woman he supposedly loved? "Do you really want to know?" he asked, his aqua eyes going cloudy and hard with anger. Dan just glared at him.

Leo took a deep breath. "Last night, after _you hit her_, Piper came to my apartment; she needed someone to take care of her, to love her." He paused, seeing Dan grow more irate. "So, I undressed her, put her in my bed, and made love to her. All night." He knew he should have stopped, that he was probably getting Piper in a worse situation, but he couldn't control himself.

He gave a smirk and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I like her hair against my pillowcase much better. It doesn't really go with the color of your sheets." In all honesty, Leo didn't even see the fist coming. But as he stumbled back into the chair he'd once been sitting in, he knew a fight was going to break out. Many people surrounding stopped to look. But before Leo could take a swing, a short, dark-skinned nurse in purple scrubs came running up.

"Mr. Wyatt, your wife is awa—"

"I'm her husband!" Dan yelled.

The nurse looked from one man to the other, wondering if she had a hospital soap opera on her hands. "Which one of you is the husband? They don't tell me this stuff."

Dan raised his hand. "Right this way." She stopped. "Mr. Wyatt, would you like to come along?"

Leo nodded.

Piper looked up in time to see the nurse and Dan enter and Dan shut out a yelling man. Leo? She didn't have time to ponder the question before Dan was sitting in the teal colored hospital chair.

"Dan?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" the nurse began, "but, I'm just going to tell you that you're fine. Just a bruised bicep and a small cut on your knee. We figure that's from a brief collision with the dashboard. I'll leave you two."

The nurse left. "Piper, I'm so sorry." Dan said, kissing her hand. "I didn't, I mean…I didn't think…" It took him a moment to articulate his words. "Last night, when I yelled at you and hit you, it was…I wasn't in control of myself. I didn't mean to."

How many times had she seen this before? In her line of work, she'd seen hundreds, maybe thousands of women go through this cycle of abuse. First comes the hitting and the yelling and the screaming. Then comes the honeymoon stage. The gifts and presents and attention. Then, everything becomes miserable. Perhaps he demands that you change your clothes, the outfit is too "slutty". Maybe he yells at you at something as simplistic as you bought the wrong type of beer, but it was sure to happen. And it's back to the hitting.

And as many times as Piper had seen deaths, life altering traumas and deep depression behind this, she let Dan kiss her.

**AN: Wow. That was sad. Oh. Gee, that was really dark. Oh well, it gets better, promise. There's more I'd like to say. I know it's so not my business, but I beg you, if anyone is going through an abusive situation like this, I beg you to get some help. Please, it'll make the world a better place. Another thing, last chapter, Piper had a panic attack. I'd like to say that I've had one and it's very, very serious. If you have these, I urge you to get help for this as well. **

**On a lighter note, I'm working on a magical fic! (Yay! Finally!) It slightly AU, because I'm taking things that happened to characters in later seasons and working them in at an earlier time (BTW, I _will_ finish "Profiling Love" and "The Reunion", don't worry!). It's Piper-Centric, but it has much PiperLeo.(Right here, just for you!) Here's the longer summary:**

**_It was a dark day in the Halliwell Manor the day it suffered two devastating losses and the disappearance of its whitelighter and Piper's fiancé, Leo. After no word from any of the Powers That Be, Piper turned away from everything, The Power of Three, protecting innocents, fighting demons and right into everything she was supposed to be fighting against. Evil. When the whitelighter she thought she knew returns with a new outlook on life, will these two souls, who aren't who they used to be, be able to find love all over again? Slightly AU, Magic Fic, Piper-Centric, with PiperLeo._**

**Wow, this is a long attention. Anyway, I love you guys so, so, so, so, so, so much and you're the best! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO! And please review!**


	13. Once More

**AN: Oh! I love you guys so much, you rock! Best people ever! Seriously! **

**Magical Princess: Ha! Sounds like a plan to me! Just _threatening_ to sends them running! LOL!**

**Faye: Alternate Universe, like doesn't really follow the plot of the show (or book, or movie, etc.) **

**Alyssa Halliwell: Don't worry, I wouldn't dare mess this up and have her _really_ go back to a creep like Dan! Just hold on, it'll work out. Promise!**

**foureverCharmed: Huh. Don't _we all_ hate this Dan? He just plain sucks. You know, I wouldn't really know how to kill Dan off, but he'll get his comeuppance, don't you worry, let's not forget about the cops being on his tail! I will update my other two stories, I couldn't leave you hanging! Plus, I have many, many plans for them!**

**What About Scout: Piper had her panic attack in the beginning of the 11th chapter. Trust me, it ain't good. Not fun _at tall_. **

**halli-halliwell: Thank you so much, I'll get the new fic up soon!**

**piper+leo4eva: Thanks! Don't much like the Dan factor myself, but it'll work out, swear it!**

**Charmed4life: Thanks! Glad you love it! Humm, about Piper's whole back and forth thing, she's very…confused. Eventually, she'll figure everything out. Glad you guys like the sound of my newest!**

**CrazyWomanLovesYou: Thank you, I was really kind of going for intense. I'm glad you appreciated the author's note, I thought it would be good to call attention to these problems because it happens to more people than we think, more often that we think. Panic attacks aren't fun are they? shakes head**

They were back together. That much she knew. Apparently, the marital problems were over and it was like a honeymoon all over again. Days were spent apart, at work. Nights were spent at home having _phenomenal_ sex.

His words, not hers.

The 4 year anniversary was coming up. In all honesty, she'd forgotten. Piper wondered what the 4th year gift was. First year was paper. Hell, she still had a box full of the beautiful stationary he'd given her.

Now, the whole house seemed a little more dangerous, like she wasn't on even footing. Especially in the time where no one but she was home. Lucille was gone. Leo's services were no longer needed. Yes, it was when she was alone that the nightmares came out. The curled on the walls in the form of shadows, licked at her feet, incarnate of the thing under the bed. Not to mention the movie that played in her mind.

Piper padded down to the kitchen from her bedroom. What time was it? 10:30. Why wasn't Dan home? Ah, but he was rarely home before 12 o'clock these days. It had been a month since the accident. A month since she realized that she couldn't be with Leo Wyatt. It was too much stress on her psyche. Without hesitation, Piper popped some aspirin in her mouth and went back up to bed.

"Look Leo, this is getting pathetic!"

"Shut up, Liz! You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

Liz pulled away from her brother in surprise. "Look, I understand that you have a crush—"

Leo jumped up from his couch angrily. "I don't have goddamn crush! Maybe you're just too young and stupid to know what the hell I'm talking about, but I _LOVE_ her!"

Leo watched as tears welled up in Liz's big blue eyes. "I knew this would happen. I knew she would take you away from me."

All of his anger toward her instantly deteriorated. "What are you talking about?"

Tears dripped onto her cheeks. "I knew if you fell in love with someone that she would take my brother away from me. You're all I've got." She let out a loud, sort of chocked sob before he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Elizabeth." He said seriously. "Do you remember that time when you had that date with…What was that kid's name?"

She knew what incident he was talking about. "Greg Thatcher."

Leo smiled, moving his hand over her hair. "That's right. And you insisted on a French braid?" She nodded. "And we sat for hours, waiting for me to figure out how exactly to do it."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, and John was super mad because he kept having to go to the kitchen and get Doritos."

"Well, I needed sustenance." They laughed and he kissed her head. "Just because I find a woman to share my house, my bed or even my heart doesn't ever, _ever_ mean that I'll forget about French braids and Doritos." Leo and Liz hugged before he spoke again. "She's having an anniversary party tonight. That's why I've been so edgy."

Liz pulled back to look him square in the face. "Go get her back."

Leo's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Go get her back." Liz smiled. "You'll never forget about French braids and Doritos. So now, all you need is the woman who will share your house, your bed and even your heart."

Leo grinned at her as he picked up his jacket. "You're right." With a final hug, words of encouragement and a shut of the door, Leo was off.

"To my wife, Piper! These 4 years have been the best of my life, and I hope for more to come!" Dan said beaming brightly.

Piper smiled weakly and raised her glass of champagne, well aware of her husband's arm around her waist. She brought the glass to her mouth and took a drink, probably a little more than she should have. After the toast, the party broke out again to people chatting, laughing and the like. The chandelier in the rented hall shone like stars in the sky and the party was going smoothly as waiters' ambled around, offering champagne and hors d'oeuvres.

"Honey," Piper said into Dan's ear. "I'm going to go mingle." Anything to get away from him.

"Alright, don't stray too far."

With that, Piper started out into the sea of people. She paid her hellos to Dan's associates, associates wives, children and some of her friends. Just as she was walking up to one of the wives, she heard the conversation.

"Well, I heard that she was having affair." A blonde woman with coiffed hairdo said.

"Yes, I heard that too, her neighbor said she had a blonde man going in and out of the house everyday like clockwork."

"He was my nurse." Piper said icily. "Not that it's any of your business anyway." Piper slammed her drink into the hands of the blonde and turned away. She went right out the door. It was nighttime outside the lights of the hall. She didn't even mind that she'd told a lie. What was worse was that she couldn't get Leo out of her head. Damn, he just occupied every fiber in her being. Just as she stepped out into the parking lot, a car tore into the lot and the door flung open just as it was stopped. "Leo?"

And lo and behold. Leo stepped out of the car. He had on a light suede jacket and some chinos with a blue t-shirt. Damn, he looked better than the last time she'd seen him. Then again, the last time she'd seen him, he'd looked more like Adam that ever. "I couldn't let this happen like this."

"What happen like what?" Piper asked, purposely dodging the subject.

Leo didn't speak for a moment. He was just watching her. She had on a scoop-neck, brown floor length dress that was backless, and came around her neck like a halter. "You know what I mean. I won't let you get away from me—"

"What are you talking about?" Piper said angrily, finding that emotion easier. "Leo," she said tiredly, sweeping a piece of hair back in her updo. "we had an affair that was it. I'm sorry if I used you—"

"You didn't use me…Piper I love you and nothing's going to change that." Leo was shocked for a moment. Did he just say what he thought he said?

Piper stood stock-still as Leo opened the backdoor to his car and dropped into the seat. Did he just say what she thought he said? She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head a little. "You _what_?"

Leo leaned against the side of his car, a now lit cigarette in one hand. "I love you." He said, rubbing his face.

"Leo…" Piper stamped her foot in frustration. "We can't…I mean, I'm married for God's sake! I want to but…" she closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Dan gives me everything I need…House, car…Security. Security. He gives me that—"

"What, and a regular beating while he's at it?" Leo asked sarcastically, crushing the unfinished cigarette under his heel.

Piper's hand flew to the makeup covered bruise on her bicep. "He didn't mean to." She said softly. "He told me it was an accident—"

"Accident my goddamn foot!" Leo shouted, throwing his cigarettes in sheer aggravation. "Look, you made me throw my smokes." The joke made both of them laugh. Leo closed his eyes lazily. "Come here." He said. Piper looked at him warily. "Would I hurt you? Come here." Hesitantly, Piper stood in front of him. Leo grabbed her by the hips. "If you're going to send me away…give me something to remember you by." He said softly, kissing her breasts through her dress.

"Leo! We can't do this here! My anniversary party is going on inside that build—" Her next words were unspoken because he kissed her neck. Leo worked his way behind her ear.

"Are you really going to send me away?" he asked sadly, concentrating on her chest again as he untied the dress.

"I have no other choice." Piper said softly. He didn't ask anymore questions, just pulled her down so that she was sitting in his lap and kissed her on the mouth.

_**So lately, been wondering, **_

_**Who will be there to take my place,**_

_**When I'm gone you'll need love,**_

_**To light the shadows on your face.**_

Piper ran her through his hair, loving the sight of it between her parted fingers. She rubbed his shoulders and kissed his earlobe softly. Leo moved his hands to her behind and took solace there.

**_If a great wave shall fall,_**

_**And fall upon us all,**_

_**And between sand and stone,**_

_**Could you make it on your own?**_

Leo dropped his kiss lower and kissed her stomach.

"You've got me half naked in a parking lot." Piper said suddenly. He looked up and laughed, kissing her on the mouth again.

_**If I could, then I would, **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go,**_

_**Way up high up high, or down low,**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go.**_

Leo pulled his jacket off and spread it in the backseat of his car. Piper understood his meaning and crawled in beside him and he shut the door quickly. He needed to strip her free on her clothing. But more than that, he wanted her free of worries, insecurities, self-doubt…If just for one night, one time.

_**And maybe, I'll find out,**_

_**A way to make it back someday,**_

_**To watch you, to guide you,**_

_**Through the darkest of your days.**_

Piper straddled him and kissed him, licking his lips. She helped him out of his t-shirt and rubbed her breasts against his chest. He let out a low moan. "Shit, you don't know what you do to me." He slid the dress off her hips into a puddle on the floor. She sucked softly on his earlobe.

_**If a great wave shall fall,**_

_**And fall upon us all**_

_**Then I hope there's someone out there**_

_**Who can bring me back to you.**_

_**Run away with my heart,**_

_**Run away with my hope,**_

_**Run away with my love.**_

"I think I do." She paused, taking her time with her attentions. Leo he slid her underwear down as well to join the dress, and took his time with it as well. "Leo." she said on a high-pitched sigh. He felt her shudder. What she wouldn't give to be with him like this forever. Leo placed her underneath him and got rid of his pants. Neither of them could imagine a purer, more sincere way of being together than to have their very souls join as one.

_**If I could, then I would,**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go,**_

_**Way up high, or down low,**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go.**_

_**If I could turn back time,**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go,**_

_**If I could make you mine,**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go.**_

Willingly, Piper marked her anniversary making love to another man.

**AN: Okay, this is short, I know, please don't hate me! I'm off to write the other chapter right after I upload this one and it will be up shortly! Love ya'll! Please review! (This song was the "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling, just a little FYI. )**


	14. Yes

**AN: Wow, you guys reviewed quick! "Stuck" hit 100 REVIEWS! It now has 106 and proves what I've been saying this whole time…YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**foureverCharmed: Hee, hee, hee… Read on…**

**charmedchick4eva: Thank you so much!**

**piperandleoeva: Thank you!**

**piperfairy: No he doesn't. But love makes you do crazy things I suppose… If what you really want is Piper and Leo… Read this chapter! What are still doing reading this…Go read the chapter!**

**piper+leo4eva: I love that song too! Oh, it's the best! I've always loved it! Glad you like it too!**

**What About Scout: Lol! Were you writing "Waiting" off of that song? (I was your first reviewer by the way!) I'm glad this fic is your top…1! ;-D**

**CrazyWomanLovesYou: If you want Piper and Leo to get together… Read this chappy, go ahead, I'm not gonna stop ya.**

**Anonymous!: Glad I can still keep an element of suspense and surprise to this story! **

**halli-halliwell: Thank you!**

**Alyssa Halliwell: I love that song myself! Keep reading!**

**Magical Princess: Lol! Thanks!**

"I can't move." Piper admitted slowly.

Leo laughed loudly. "Oh… Don't I know the feeling."

Piper smelled his jacket, which he'd wrapped her up in. "If feeling ever returns to my body, I have to go back to the party." She sounded sad, unwilling.

Leo shimmed halfway into his pants. "Do you really have to go?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah. We can't do this. I have a husband—"

"Who hits you!" Leo said angrily.

"It was an acci—"

"Well, DAMN!" Dan shouted as he wrenched the car door open. Both Piper and Leo stared at him. "I knew you were fucking my wife!"

Leo realized that he was madder than Dan was. "So hard she bounced!" He snapped. Piper covered her face as Dan pulled Leo out of the car, half-dressed and all. Before any of them knew what was going on, Leo hauled out and slugged Dan right in mouth. "Damn, I've been wanting to do that for weeks."

Dan lunged for him and a scuffle started in the parking lot, causing Piper to scream. "Leo! Dan! Stop that! This is crazy!" She was halfway out of the car when the yelling and flashing lights started.

"Put your hands up!" Piper slid her feet into her shoes and got out of the car making sure the coat was tight around her. She saw 3 police cars, and a man with his gun pointed on aim at Leo. Oh God, he was going to get arrested for assault, or public nudit—Shit, the gun wasn't pointed at Leo at all! It was trained on Dan! People filed out of the party to watch the goings-on as the man with the gun shouted again. "Everybody, put your hands _UP_!" he shouted forcefully.

Piper didn't dare question his will. Jesus, here she was, almost naked, in front of all her friends and family, the police and her husband was about to be arrested or shot at any rate. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the best.

Leo didn't know what to do. One moment, he was in the most heated struggle of his life, the next, the cops were shouting orders at him. What the hell had _he_ done? The cop strolled over to Dan and handcuffed the defeated man's wrists. He started to read him his rights. The whole thing was a blur of lights, sounds and surprise. And upon seeing her husband being lowered into the police vehicle, Piper fainted dead away on the ground.

Piper crossed her arms. Since the whole scene at the party, way over 3 hours ago, she hadn't been given any clothes, food, or drink. Just a whole lot of questioning from the police. "I've told you, five billion times, I had no idea about all that stuff."

The police men, a Detective Cory Halverson and Blake Spenshaw, glanced at one another. Halverson nodded briefly, meaning she could go. Piper stood and exited the room, Leo coming out of the room next door. "Let you go?" she asked worriedly.

Leo smiled at her. "Yeah, but it takes that Special Agent Spencer forever to get 'I didn't know anything' through his head."

Piper smiled shyly. "Yeah, Halverson and Spenshaw weren't much better." They walked outside and wincing, noticed the brightly shining sun. They stopped in front of the police station. They just stood, looking up at the baby blue sky.

"Who'd have guessed it?" Leo asked.

"That Dan committed tax fraud?"

"Yeah."

"I should have."

Leo shook his head. "No, you're supposed to be able to trust your husband."

Piper looked at him. "They showed me evidence that he'd been cheating. They've been following him around for months now, to catch him about the fraud, but he was cheating on me…Cheating on me. For a full year." Piper paused. "But I suppose I have no right to be mad at him, what's good for the goose is good for the gander."

Leo laughed, then grew serious. "Why don't I take you home?"

Piper was mildly surprised as they pulled up in front Leo's apartment building. "What are we doing here? I thought you were taking me home."

Leo didn't respond, just climbed out of the car and pulled her out of the other side. He didn't say anything until he'd carted her up to his apartment and shut and locked the door securely behind them. "You are home. This is where you belong."

Piper laughed. "In your living room?"

Leo grabbed her and held her to him. "In my arms." He stopped, just held her for a moment. "In my hands…In my bed. In my heart." He inhaled her scent deeply. "In my home. Uh, _our_ home. Giving birth to my children—"

Piper pulled away. "Your _what_?"

Leo laughed softly. "I want to give you the life he wouldn't. I'm going to make you feel beautiful and wanted everyday. I want to kiss you slowly every night, and do it all over again the next morning. I want to give you the children you want to mother. I want to grow old with you. I just have one condition."

Piper was crying, but smiling the biggest smile he'd ever seen. "And what's that?"

"Will you, Piper Halliwell, be my wife?"

Piper just looked at him for a moment. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. They kissed.

**AN: Okay, wow, this is the second to last chapter. The next one will be the last one and it will be… So happy and sad at the same time. Let's just say Piper's ready to move on… (Hee, hee, hee…Please review!)**


	15. Unstuck

**AN: Okay guys, this is it!**

**foureverCharmed: That seems to be the general group attitude! Thanks!**

**piperfairy: Seriously, they sort of do need to thank Dan, huh? Yeah, how can Dan be mad about them when he was cheating for a year? Ass… Thanks for the review!**

**halli-halliwell: Thanks!**

**Charmed4life: Thank you!**

**b.a.b.i.b.l.u.b.l.i.s.s: Yeah, but you can be engaged to one person and still marry another. **

**anonymous!: I love your opinions! I know, it was fast but hey, when you're in love everything goes fast!**

**charmedchick4eva: Thank you! Who doesn't love Dan being jail? Insert evil cackle here.**

**patricia: Thank you! I don't want the story to end either, but in all honesty, I think it's time for it to come to a close, you know? Anywho, I do try to add a element of drama to all my stories (in case you hadn't noticed, lol) so I try to balance it out with PiperLeoness. **

**Magical Princess: Thanks!**

**Perty in Pink: Thank you!**

**What About Scout: Yeah, I wanted to give her a chance to be like "What? Be with you? Like, permanently" so…yeah. Sure you can be invited! _You are herby cordially invited to the wedding of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell._ Happy? Oh, "Waiting" wasn't the one…But I liked it anyway! Can't wait for your next fic! Oh, and update "Payback" ! (Did I review the latest chappy yet?)**

**Alyssa Halliwell: does ridiculous danceDan's in jail, Dan's in jail, Dan's in jail (To the tune of "The Wicked Witch Is Dead" or whatever that song's called)! Thank you for your reviews!**

**Kay everybody, I love ya'll! By the way (said this before and I'll say it again) I'm working on 3 new stories! (2 will be on here, the other will be a Fictionpress story) 3 count 'em, 3! The two that are gonna be on here will be PiperLeo of course, and one will be magical and one AU! Whew! Kay, on with the chapter!**

"I met a new man. His name is Leo." Piper paused, looking down at her hands sadly. "He's nice, you'd like him." Piper sniffed as tears stained her cheeks. "He takes care of me, just like you did." Roughly and hour ago, Piper had decided it was time. She should have done this all those years ago. Especially after everyone thought it was disrespectful that she hadn't. "I…Cheated on Dan with him."

She traced her hand over his picture. "You'd be disappointed. You always believed that marriage was an honorable thing. That's what you told me. But, I'm going to do the right thing this time. I'm super surprised Dan gave me a divorce. I told him her could have the house and everything, I want to start a new life with Leo…A better one." She rolled her brand new wedding band over her finger. "I wouldn't dream of cheating on Leo."

She stopped again, dropping her hands loosely in her lap. "I love him. And in a different way than I loved Dan. He's in jail now, Dan I mean." She ran her hand lightly over the green grass beside the tree. "Leo and I are going to have a little girl." Piper smiled. "We're going to name her Leona Piper Adam Wyatt. I always thought boy's names on girl were cute." Piper looked at her hands again. "I think we'll be okay parents. You always said I'd make a great mom one day…And I said you'd make a great dad, you remember that?"

Something shifted in Piper's mind. More tears joined the old and the soft spring breeze did nothing to squelch the guilt inside her. "Adam, I'm so sorry! I should have been more careful! We weren't paying attention, I should have been quicker to grab the wheel…I should have come to see you years ago!"

Piper dropped her head as her sobs grew stronger and tears dotted her jeans. "I'm so sorry! Just…Just…Just let me know that it's alright. Just let me know if you forgive me." Piper head the car door open then shut and after a moment, Leo was at her side.

"Piper, it's okay." He held her for a moment, looking at the picture of Adam Reynolds sitting on the ground. It was sort of uncanny the way the only two men she'd ever really loved looked so much alike. Suddenly, Leo knew just what to say to her. "He says you're stuck, Piper."

She looked up at him, face contorted with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He says you're stuck, babe. He forgives you. You just have to forgive yourself."

_**Hey, don't write yourself yet.**_

_**It's only in your head you feel left out,**_

_**And looked down on.**_

_**Just try your best, try everything you can,**_

_**And don't you worry what they tell themselves,**_

_**When you're away…**_

Piper looked up at Leo for a moment, then turned to look at Adam's picture, before turning to look at her husband again. Could he really have forgiven her? Had his soudl moved on? It was all her fault, she should have done better, been faster…

"Sweetheart, I promise it's okay. Don't you hear him?"

_**It just takes some time,**_

_**Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride,**_

_**Everything, everything will be just fine,**_

_**Everything, everything will be alright.**_

Piper shook her head. "No, am I missing something important?"

Leo shrugged. "He's just telling you that you can't go on holding all this guilt on yourself. You've got to come to peace with it."

_**Hey, you know they're all the same,**_

_**You know you're doing better on your own,**_

_**So don't buy in.**_

_**Live right now and just be yourself,**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.**_

Leo stood up and Piper stood with him. She fell into his arms and sobbed. Why couldn't she hear it? Why wasn't he telling her? She didn't need Leo as some kind of medium. Why couldn't he tell her?

_**Just do your best, do everything you can.**_

_**Don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.**_

Suddenly, Piper lifted her head. It was if a great wave had suddenly come and washed away her sadness, renewing her strength. She knelt in front of Adam's picture. "Is it really okay? Do you really forgive me?" Of course, there was no physical answer, but Piper knew it was true. Piper turned to kiss her husband. Everything would be better form here on out.

Piper Wyatt, once Halliwell-Gordon, had been stuck. She'd been stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was bound to live a life she didn't want, with a guilt she didn't need. In a matter of months, she'd found a new love, a new life, a new happiness. They turned and walked to the car, and they climbed in, wordless. But most of all she'd found peace.

_**It just takes some time,**_

_**Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride,**_

_**Everything, everything will be just fine,**_

_**Everything, everything will be alright.**_

She was free.

**AN: bursts into stupid sappy tearsWow, that was sad! I guess. Anywho, that song was "The Middle" or "In The Middle" (I've heard it both ways) by Jimmy Eat World. You can hear this song at SmasHitsUsa too. Well, I love ya'll and I'm writing the next chapter to "The Reunion" now! TTFN! Ta-ta for now! **


End file.
